Natsu no Matsuri
by Matsumoto Tsuki
Summary: Request from Addys Noveanette/AU/Gadis itu-lah yang membuat aku menyukai festival musim panas. Semua ini bermula saat festival musim panas beberapa tahun yang lalu./"Shion Kaito desu,"/Kaito POV/RnR please?


Musim panas akhirnya datang juga. Hal yang paling ditunggu oleh beberapa orang saat musim panas tiba adalah, festival musim panas. Awalnya aku tidak begitu suka pergi ke festival musim panas. Itu dikarenakan di sana ramai dan padat akan manusia. Jujur saja, aku sangat tidak menyukai dengan namanya keramaian. Namun, ketidak-sukaanku dengan festival musim panas menghilang saat aku bertemu dengan 'gadis itu'.

Gadis itu-lah yang membuat aku menyukai festival musim panas. Semua ini bermula saat festival musim panas beberapa tahun yang lalu.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Vocaloid © Yamaha**

**. **

**.**

**.**

**Natsu no Matsuri **

**.**

**.**

**.**

**© Matsumoto Tsuki**

**.**

**.**

**.**

War:** Kaito POV , OC, miss-typo, alur terlalu cepat, dan kekurangan lainnya. **

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Inspiration: Utakata Hanabi by Supercell [Ending Naruto Shippuden]_

**.**

**.**

**.**

_fui ni agatta hanabi o futari de miageta toki  
muchuu de miteru kimi no kao o sotto nusumimita no_

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Ketika kita berdua menatap kembang api yang ditembakan  
Aku diam-diam mencuri pandang wajahmu yang menatapnya terpesona_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

"Ne, Kaito-_kun_~ Ayo kita pergi ke festival musim panas~" Sedari tadi Len terus saja mengajakku pergi ke festival musim panas yang sedang berlangsung tak jauh dari apartemenku. Berkali-kali aku menolak tawarannya ini, tapi, Len tetap saja memaksaku untuk ikut pergi dengannya. Padahal, dia sendiri sudah tahu jika aku paling malas pergi ke festival musim panas. Tapi, dia terus memaksaku untuk pergi.

"Aku tidak mau!" tolakku sambil melepas genggaman tangan Len dari pergelengan tangan kiriku.

"Ayolah Kaito-_kun_~" pintanya dengan nada merengek. Ck, sikapnya ini seperti anak kecil saja. Padahal umurnya sudah enam belas tahun, tapi, sikapnya seperti anak kecil―ralat―melebihi anak kecil. Ingin sekali aku memukulnya dengan _shounen mang_a yang sekarang ini aku baca. Aku mendesah pelan. Lebih baik aku mengalah saja daripada Len terus memaksaku.

"Baiklah. Baiklah. Aku ikut denganmu," ucapku dengan malas. Seketika juga sebuah senyuman terlukis di wajah Len. Dia bersorak dengan girangnya. Aku hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalaku pelan. Langsung saja Len menarikku ke luar apartemen dan menuju ke tempat festival musim panas.

Begitu sampai di sana Len segera mengajakku berkeliling. Dia mengajakku ke berbagai-bagai _stand_ yang ada di festival ini. Mulai dari _stand_ makanan, permainan, dan lainnya. Len membelikanku sebuah topeng bergambar kucing. Aku sempat bertanya kenapa dia membelikan aku topeng tersebut. Dan dia menjawab dengan sangat santainya, "Karena wajah kucingnya mirip dengan wajahmu." Ucapnya.

Aku sedikit jengkel dengan jawabannya itu. Tapi, ya sudahlah. Aku terima-terima saja. Toh, nanti aku bisa membalas perbuatannya itu. Hahaha…

Akhirnya acara yang paling ditunggu pun, dimulai. Tahu-kan kalian acara apa yang paling ditunggu? Tentu saja, kembang api. Banyak orang sudah berkumpul di tengah lapangan hijau ini. Begitu kembang api diluncurkan, seketika itu juga. Langit malam yang berwarna hitam kelam itu menjadi sangat berwarna. Aku tersenyum tipis saat melihat kembang api itu diluncurkan.

"_Kirei na..._" Refleks mataku menoleh ke arah kananku. Indra penglihatanku menangkap seorang gadis memakai yukata berwarna merah dengan obi berwarna kuning tengah melihat ke arah kembang api. Rambut merah muda yang hanya sebahu itu, hanya dihiasi dengan jepitan berwarna putih. Sangat kontras dengan rambutnya. Kedua tangannya menggenggam kipas berwarna putih.

Mata biru _safir_-nya tak hentinya menatap lurus ke arah kembang api yang tengah menghiasi langit malam dengan mata berbinar-binar. Sebuah senyuman juga menghiasi wajahnya yang bulat itu. Entah kenapa mataku tak hentinya memandang ke arah gadis itu. Seolah-olah ada sebuah mantra sihir yang membuatku terus memandangnnya.

"Kaito-_kun_!" seru Len.

Aku menolehkan kepalaku ke arahnya "Apa?" tanyaku.

"Ayo kita pulang! Acaranya sudah selesai," ucapnya. Baru aku sadari jika di lapangan itu hanya ada aku dan Len saja. Aku kembali menoleh ke arah gadis yang sedari tadi aku amati. Gadis itu sudah tak ada di tempatnya. Apakah dia sudah pulang?

"Sedari tadi kau melihat ke arah sana. Memangnya ada apa disana?" tanya Len. Aku menoleh ke arahnya sebentar "Tidak ada apa-apa," ucapku disusul dengan sebuah senyuman tipis. Len hanya mengangkat bahunya.

"Ayo kita pulang!" ajaknya lalu melangkah pergi. Aku mengekor di belakang Len. Sesekali aku menoleh ke arah tempat gadis tadi dan kembali melangkah menyusul Len yang sudah jauh melangkah.

Beberapa tahun setelah kejadian itu, setiap festival musim panas berlangsung aku selalu pergi ke sana. Itu membuat Len terheran-heran dengan sikapku. Biasanya―menurutnya―aku sangat sulit untuk diajak pergi ke festival musim panas. Tapi, sekarang tanpa diajak pun, aku mau pergi ke festival musim panas.

Aku selalu berada di tempat saat aku bertemu dengan gadis itu beberapa tahun yang lalu. Aku berharap bisa bertemu dengan gadis merah muda itu lagi. Namun, gadis itu tak kunjung datang. Aku terus menantinya. Padahal, aku tak memiliki janji dengan gadis itu. Padahal, aku tak memiliki rasa khusus untuk gadis itu. Tapi, entah kenapa aku selalu senantiasa menungggu kehadiran gadis itu. Setiap festival musim panas berlangsung, aku terus menunggunya. Aku sudah seperti orang gila ya?

Terus menunggu seseorang yang mungkin, tak akan kembali lagi. Di tahun berikutnya, masih tepat di festival musim panas. Di saat kembang api menghiasi langit malam. Gadis itu datang. Masih dengan yukat berwarna merahnya, sama seperti saat pertama kali aku berjumpa dengannya. Rambut merah mudanya yang dulu hanya sebahu itu, kini sudah mencapai punggungnya. Senyumannya tak berubah, masih sama seperti dulu.

"_Kirei na…_" Kalimat itu masih sama seperti dulu. Aku tersenyum. Gadis itu masih sama seperti saat aku bertemu dengannya. Tak ada yang berubah darinya. Hanya rambutnya yang kini memanjang dan juga postur tubuh yang mulai meninggi. Tanpa aku sadari, pandangan kami bertemu. Kulihat dia tersenyum ke arahku. Itu membuat wajahku sedikit memerah.

"Sedari tadi kau terus memandangku? Ada yang aneh dengan wajahku ya?" tanyanya. Aku sedikit kikuk. Otakku sedang memikirkan alasan yang tepat. Tapi, sialnya otakku sedang tidak kompromi denganku saat ini.

"_Betsuni,_" ucapku memalingkan wajahku ke arah lain. Dari sudut mataku, bisa kulihat dia tertawa kecil. Dia kembali mengalihkan matanya ke arah kembang api yang kini tengah mewarnai langit malam.

"_Atashi wa _Megurine Luka _desu_," ucapnya. Matanya kini beralih ke arah wajahku. Sebuah senyuman terlihat di wajahnya yang bundar itu. Bisa kurasakan wajahku sedikit memanas karena melihatnya.

"Shion Kaito _desu_," ucapku malu-malu. Lagi-lagi kulihat dia hanya bisa tertawa kecil. Kembali lagi dia memandang ke arah kembang api tersebut. Sedikit malu-malu aku mendekat ke arahnya. Sepertinya dia tidak menyadari akan kehadiranku. Kuraih tangan mungilnya.

Kulihat ekspresinya dari sudut mataku. Dia sedikit terkejut. Wajahnya kini merona merah. Bisa kurasakan, tangannya membalas genggaman tanganku. Kami-sama… Fetival musim panas tahun ini adalah yang paling indah untukku.

**.  
**

**.  
**

**.  
**

**Owari**

* * *

**a/n: **Fanfic ini requestan dari **Addys Noveanette**, gomen jika tidak memuaskanmu, Addys-chan… Matsuki adalah author yang payah (ToT) /nangis dipelukan Len/

Masih ada typo kah? Kalau masih, gomennasai… mata Matsuki itu minusnya gede dan pas ngetik lagi gak pake kacamata gara-gara kacamata dibenerin. KACAMATA GUE! (TOT) /dia nangis lagi/

Fanfic ini terinspirasi langsung sama lagunya Supercell yang Utakata Hanabi, awalnya sih pengen buat yang sama kayak isi lagunya itu. Tapi gak jadi. Soalnya kesannya udah kayak pasaran /dibuang ke laut/

Terus, sengaja juga ngambil tema musim panas mengingat di Jepang sana juga lagi mau musim panas. I like Summer! Yeah!

Oke, Matsuki gak mau banyak cuap-cuap langsung ke intinya saja.

Akhir kata

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Review? **

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Don't Like?**

**Don't flame **

**And **

**No Bashing chara please? **

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Warm, rergards**

**Matsumoto Tsuki**


End file.
